


Glitter, Glitter Everywhere

by enigmaticblue



Series: Sun 'Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that glitter gets everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter, Glitter Everywhere

Later, Dean would insist that their first mistake was asking Cora what she wanted to do for her sixth birthday party. Cas had a hard time quantifying that as a mistake since they asked each of their kids what they wanted to for their birthday every year, and as long as it was within their power, they made it happen. In Cas’ view, that made it a tradition.

 

But in the last year, Cora had developed a fascination with and love for everything pink, sparkly, and what the boys called “girly,” and Maryanne had gleefully indulged her at every turn, including giving Cora a child-sized pink tea set for Christmas.

 

Cas had lost count of the number of tea parties he’d attended over the last few months; somehow, Dean had managed to miss every single one.

 

But then, Cas had noticed that angels had a more flexible understanding of gender normative behavior. After all, angels generally didn’t care what gender their vessels happened to be, as long as the bloodline was right. Dean didn’t have that flexibility.

 

So, it was with a certain amount of amusement that Cas listened to Cora’s response. “I want to have a tea party,” she announced. “But just with girls. No boys allowed.”

 

Cas noted the naked relief on just about everyone’s faces—except for Mary, who shrugged good-naturedly, and Casey, who looked absolutely horrified.

 

“And we should dress up,” Cora continued, completely oblivious to the reactions of those around her, as usual. Of all their kids, she was the bossiest, even though she was the youngest.

 

“I’m not wearing a dress!” Casey protested loudly.

 

“Nobody has to dress up unless they want to,” Dean said firmly.

 

Cora sniffed, looking at Casey with a certain amount of disdain. She just didn’t understand Casey’s aversion to all things girly. “And I want Miss Maryanne to come, too.”

 

“I’ll bet she’d love that,” Dean said with a smile. “We’ll ask her.”

 

“And I want you to come, Papa Dean,” Cora said. “You can be my special guest.”

 

Dean blinked, and opened his mouth. Cas shot him a sharp look and shook his head. He could tell that Dean was trying to come up with a reason why he wouldn’t be able to attend. Dean’s expression turned disgruntled, but he didn’t protest. “I’d love to come,” he managed.

 

“I wouldn’t,” Casey muttered, low enough that Cas was the only one who heard her. He decided to let it pass. Tea parties really weren’t her thing, and she was most likely going to hate every minute of it.

 

The rest of dinner passed pleasantly enough, but Cas suspected that he hadn’t heard the end of it.

 

Really, it was too bad that Sam was spending the night with Julia; he would have enjoyed the idea of Dean being coerced into attending a girls-only tea party as much as Cas did.

 

That night, Cas stretched out on their bed, hands behind his head, smirking as Dean undressed in jerky movements. “I just don’t get it,” Dean muttered. “Why me? Why don’t you have to go?”

 

“Maybe because I’ve attended a number of tea parties in the last month, and you’ve managed to avoid every single one,” Cas pointed out ruthlessly. “Besides, you don’t spend as much time with her as you do with the boys or Casey, and she desires your attention.”

 

“Dammit, you’re right,” Dean muttered. “I just—where the hell did she get all this stuff from? Mary wasn’t into pink or princesses or tea parties.”

 

Cas shrugged as best he could while lying down. “Why does Henry like to fish, or Mary like to bake, or any of the others like what they do?”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I guess. I still don’t think it’s fair that you got out of this.”

 

“Tell me that the next time I have to go to a tea party, and you disappear,” Cas replied dryly.

 

“ _You_ like tea parties,” Dean said, stretching out next to Cas.

 

Cas shrugged. “It’s not that hard. Mary usually manages to drum up cookies.”

 

Dean grinned. “You didn’t say there were cookies.”

 

“ _You_ didn’t ask,” Cas countered, and then rolled, straddling Dean’s waist. “But perhaps I can make it up to you.”

 

Dean bucked his hips. “I’m certainly willing to let you _try_.”

 

Cas took that as a challenge, and he slid down Dean’s body, hooking a couple of fingers in the waistband of Dean’s boxers and pulling them down.

 

He swallowed Dean’s erection in one move, rolling Dean’s balls with his fingers. He bobbed up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock, in the way he knew drove Dean crazy.

 

Dean came with a muffled shout in short order, and Cas sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

 

“Get over here,” Dean ordered.

 

Cas lay down next to Dean again, and Dean pushed his hand into Cas’ boxers, his broad, callused palm pulling Cas’ orgasm out of him quickly.

 

“Did that help?” Cas asked when he’d caught his breath.

 

Dean grinned and used his t-shirt to clean off his hand before tossing it into a corner of the room. “I think I’ve resigned myself.”

 

~~~~~

 

Cas had planned on sticking around for Cora’s birthday party—even if he hadn’t been invited—but Mrs. Kavinsky had passed along word through Julia, and then through Sam, that she needed Cas’ assistance.

 

“I still can’t believe I’m doing this,” Dean grumbled as he buttoned his dress shirt. “I draw the line at a tie, though.”

 

“I doubt Cora will notice,” Cas replied. “Maryanne should be here soon.”

 

“With more pink crap,” Dean muttered, and then he sighed. “This too shall pass, right?”

 

“Possibly,” Cas agreed. “Good thing for us that there aren’t all that many boys in town Cora’s age.”

 

“Oh, God, don’t even go there,” Dean ordered. “I don’t want to think about it.”

 

Cas grinned. “I think I hear Maryanne’s car. Have fun.”

 

He jogged down the stairs before Dean could reply and opened the door as Maryanne approached, loaded down with a cake platter and a couple of large bags.

 

“You’re spoiling her,” Cas accused. “And she doesn’t need to be spoiled.”

 

“Grandmother’s prerogative,” Maryanne said smugly. “And this isn’t just for her. This is for the rest of the kids, too.”

 

Cas waved her inside, knowing that Maryanne wouldn’t be dissuaded from doing exactly as she pleased. “I have to head into town soon,” he informed her. “But Ben has Henry and Ryan, and he promised to keep them out of your hair.”

 

Maryanne patted him on the arm. “Don’t worry about that. And I’ll save you a piece of cake.”

 

Since Cas had a bit of a sweet tooth, he smiled in gratitude. “That’s appreciated.”

 

Even though he probably should have left right away, Cas hung around the house just long enough for the tea party to be well underway before poking his head into the study, where they’d set up a spare table.

 

Dean was sitting up straight, perfectly proper in his white dress shirt, the silver in his hair and beard glinting white.

 

“Would you like a cup of tea, Papa Dean?” Cora asked, sitting on her knees in the chair.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Dean replied soberly, holding out a tiny plastic cup that was dwarfed by his hand.

 

Casey looked absolutely miserable, but when Cora asked if she wanted tea, she held out her cup, too. “Thanks,” she said, clearly not entirely on board, but willing to play along.

 

Cas smirked at the scene, and Mary—the only one facing the doorway—caught his eye and smirked back.

 

Apparently, Cas wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

 

He ducked out after that, though, taking the Willys into town and driving to Mrs. Kavinsky’s house.

 

Cas knew that she was mostly just lonely, but her health was failing, too, and she was frightened as a result. He did what he always did—he prayed for her, and then he listened as she rattled on, the lines in her face easing a bit as she relaxed.

 

“Tell me what’s going on with those kids of yours,” she said. “I haven’t seen them in a long time.”

 

“Next time we’re in town, I’ll bring them by if you’re feeling up for it,” Cas promised. “It’s Cora’s birthday today, though.”

 

“And what are you doing for her?”

 

“Exactly what she wants,” Cas admitted ruefully. “She wanted a tea party—girls only—with Dean as her guest of honor.”

 

Mrs. Kavinsky barked out a laugh that ended on a cough. “She’s got you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?”

 

“Well, she tries,” Cas admitted. “We’re resisting, although it’s probably futile.”

 

She cackled. “Having seen that little girl, I’d believe it.”

 

Cas patted her hand gently. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

 

“You’re a good boy,” Mrs. Kavinsky replied, and Cas didn’t correct her. He felt nothing but pity for the woman, who would end her life without her husband, without any of her children, who would likely die alone. It made him grateful for Dean, for their family and friends, for knowing he would never be alone.

 

Instead of saying any of that, he kissed her cheek and said, “Be well.”

 

He didn’t head home immediately, knowing that if Cora had her way, the party would still be going strong, and Ben and the other boys would stay as far away from the house as possible while there was any chance of being roped in. So, Cas stopped by the grocery store for a few basic supplies he knew they were running low on, and then he checked in at Howl’s on the way home.

 

Sam and Howl were outside, surrounded by dogs, and Cas watched for a minute, raising a hand in greeting when they noticed him.

 

“Good to see you!” Howl called out cheerfully as Cas climbed out of the Willys. “What brings you by?”

 

“I think he’s biding his time until it’s safe to go home,” Sam teased with a grin. “It’s Cora’s birthday today.”

 

Howl grinned. “Ah, yes. This would be the girls-only party, except for Dean.”

 

Cas didn’t think that Dean would ever live that down. “That would be it. Sam? Will you be home for dinner?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss Cora’s birthday supper,” Sam replied. “I think Julia said she might stop by with Aubrey, if that’s okay.”

 

“The more the merrier,” Cas replied. “I’ll put on a couple of extra hotdogs.”

 

When he got home, Dean met him out in the yard, looking a little freaked out, and with a streak of something shiny across one cheek.

 

“What do you have on your face?” Cas asked, pulling the box of supplies out of the back of the Jeep.

 

Dean swiped at his cheek. “What? Oh, shit.”

 

Cas began carrying the box into the house. “What _is_ that?”

 

“It’s glitter!” Dean hissed, following Cas into the kitchen. “Maryanne brought it. Glitter and construction paper and glue. She wanted to do _crafts_.”

 

Cas tried to stifle his laughter without much luck. “And?”

 

“Do you know the cardinal rule of glitter?” Dean demanded. “It gets _every-fucking-where_. We will be finding it for months!”

 

Cas raised one eyebrow. “And how would you know that?”

 

“None of your business,” Dean snapped. “Seriously, Maryanne only did this because she knows she can go home, to her nice, clean, _glitter-free_ house. We’ll be finding glitter until Cora goes off to college!”

 

Cas couldn’t hold in his laughter. He leaned against the kitchen counter and just lost it, and Dean’s glare just amused him all the more.

 

“You won’t be laughing when you find glitter in awkward places,” Dean said darkly.

 

Cas finally brought himself under control. “I have no problem with glitter,” he said. “Unlike you, I’m in touch with my feminine side.”

 

Dean scowled. “I’m in touch. I have daughters, remember? I just—don’t care for glitter.”

 

Cas wiped it off Dean’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Too bad. It’s a good look on you.”

 

He leaned in to kiss Dean fiercely, possessively, and when he pulled back, Dean said, “Okay. So, uh, maybe glitter isn’t so bad.”

 

Cas just leaned in for another kiss, cutting off Dean’s complaints, happy to have Dean’s lips on his, and the promise of an evening surrounded by family and friends.

 

Glitter was a mild annoyance compared to Mrs. Kavinsky’s loneliness, to others’ grief when he visited deathbeds to no avail.

 

Glitter was just another reminder of how lucky Cas was.

 

Dean’s kiss was deep and dirty, and Cas wished they had all the time in the world, but then was the thundering of small feet, and Ryan called out, “Hey, when’s dinner? I’m hungry!”

 

And Dean laughed against Cas’ mouth and held on tight for just a moment.

 

“Soon,” Cas replied over Dean’s shoulder, and watched as Ryan made gagging motions when he saw their embrace.

 

“Geez, get a room!” Ryan said, and ran back out.

 

Dean laughed and held onto Cas tightly for a moment more. “Thanks,” he said.

 

Cas pulled back just far enough to meet Dean’s eyes. “For what?”

 

Dean grinned. “For going to every single tea party so I don’t have to.”

 

And Cas just smiled, because he didn’t mind a bit.


End file.
